You Don't Own Me
by Scarlet Phlame
Summary: It had been so long since she'd been able to feel something, anything. But then he'd come back... and she couldn't help but feel like he had come back for... for her. (I do not own anything.) ThiefQueen, as requested by Evil Regal.
1. Chapter 1

It had been so long since she'd been able to feel something. So long since she'd truly cared for someone... it had been so long since she'd been in love.

It was true she loved Henry. But she hadn't loved him in the way she had loved Daniel. Seeing him come back to her that day in the stables had been like staring into the piercing eyes of a ghost... a ghost that had left her all alone for the longest time and had suddenly just reappeared.

She'd never thought that she would feel like that again... not ever. But she'd been wrong.

Now she did. She felt it again, creeping up and devouring her soul, crushing her heart...

She fingered the heavy brass locket that he had given her and bit her lip until it drew blood. Seeing him with her... it wasn't fair. Not to mention...

They blamed her.

It was completely inevitable, of course. She'd turned back to the darkness. Why, of all the people in Storybrooke, should it not be the Evil Queen? Truth be told, she'd barely known August. It was true he'd made her uncomfortable at times... but, even now, she was beyond killing.

That stunt she had pulled with Snow, though...

Her lip began to quiver, and she clenched her fists tight. No. She wasn't going to let them win this game. She just had to prove that she really could change, trick them, and still destroy their family. She needed Henry back.

That was what she kept on telling herself. But was it really the truth?

She hung her head. She'd told herself, long ago, that she didn't really love him. But he was just so... different. He wasn't Daniel, no, she hadn't loved him because he'd reminded her of Daniel.

It was the little things he would do for her that mattered. He knew her better than anyone. He would always sit on her left side at the dinner table, because he knew that it gave her a sense of protection...

They had only ever been friends. Nothing more than that. But then... she'd felt differently. The biggest mistake she'd made was lying...

And being honest with him.

She hated herself for the mistakes she'd made. But, through all her ups and downs, she was glad she was who she was. A person hardened against the cold and cruel society. That was what mattered. She'd turned her heart to stone, she'd promised herself that, no matter what, it would never break again.

It was true that she hadn't felt anything for the longest time... just numb. But... seeing him again... it evoked just so many memories and emotions bundled up in one big package. And now that he had returned, come home to her, to Storybrooke... she didn't know how to handle those emotions.

* * *

"Neal." She placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. He spun around, immediately pulling away from her once he realized who she was.

"Regina," he said in a monotone voice.

"What are you doing here?" she hated how she automatically assumed, hoped, that he had come for her.

He hadn't come for her, of course. He'd come for his father.

"My dad," he said, his voice sounded very hollow and very far away. His eyes darkened. "If I remember, you tried to kill him. For power." The slap of his words stung her heart.

"It wasn't like that. It was just a misunderstanding," she pleaded.

"Really? Because I think that I understand it perfectly," he snarled, she winced at his words, and he saw that and immediately froze.

"You should leave," he said quietly.

"No," she said, her voice breaking. "You're all I have left. I don't want to lose you again."

He laughed.

"You already lost me long ago."


	2. Chapter 2

Neal had seen many things in his life, however, he'd never expected to see her again... like a long-forgotten ghost from his past.

His mind was still reeling from the earlier events of the day, and with a heavy-hearted sigh, he fell backwards onto the couch.

Regina... how long ago had it been where he'd promised her they'd never part, no matter what? How long had it been since he'd pushed her away when he'd found out the truth?

How long had it been since he'd been able to look into her eyes and see nothing but a troubled little girl?

It was true he might've loved her, at one time. But... once she'd admitted to being the Evil Queen... that was what had ended it. He'd just assumed that she'd tricked and lied to him all that time... but they hadn't been lies, had they. What else was the reason would she come back, to him, after all she had done?

He blamed himself for what happened to her since he'd been away... that much was true. Seeing her so... disheartened, that could change what he thought into what he said.

Truth be told... he was the only one who had really lied back there. How ironic he accuse her of being a con when he really was one himself.

It was just so hard for him to... to understand. He'd always wanted to be with her, and he'd always tried to fight for what he knew was right.

But... he had left so many people alone over the years. The only real reason that he and Emma had worked out was most likely because he had learned from his experience with Regina. How to be... well, how to be honest with someone.

But the problem was, he didn't know how to take his own advice. He scolded himself, knowing that he was the only real person to blame.

It was just... it was complicated. There was Emma, who obviously still had feelings for him... he could tell by the way she stared at him with a strange sort of longing... and Tamara, who he was engaged to.

So many ghosts from his past had come back to haunt him, and, now, all he wanted was his present.

It was true that seeing her again had sparked something inside of him... a feeling he had known the truth of long ago, but chose to forget. It was also true that he was still in love with Tamara, and Emma... and though he didn't want to admit it, he knew he was still in love with Regina... the only problem was, would he ever be able to forgive her for what she had almost done to his father?

'No, don't think like that,' he thought to himself. Regina had told him about her mother... how manipulative she had been and could've been... why she'd come to Neverland in the first place... but the problem was that he'd expected more from her. He'd assumed that she'd known what she was doing, and he'd trusted her to take matters into her own hands, to rise above Cora's cruel influence.

But, now that he thought about it... maybe he'd only ever expected too much of her.


	3. Chapter 3

It was four in the morning when Neal decided it was about time he confronted his feelings. He knew that he couldn't hide behind empty emotions anymore... He knew he had to do this, if not to this sake, then for Regina's.

The sound of his fist pounding against the hard wooden door rang loud and clear in Neal's ears, and he nervously paced on the doorstep for a brief moment.

In the house, Regina fingered the silky material of the curtain. She was tired of answering the door to those Charmings, so now she made it her duty to check... still, she wasn't expecting to see Neal at the door now.

"Neal?" she asked as soon as the door swung open. He sheepishly smiled and she let him in, although the tension here, you could cut it with a knife.

"Listen, Regina... I just need to say this. I'm tired of fighting." she nodded simply, not knowing what to expect. Deep down inside, she told herself she knew what he was going to say, what he was already saying, but she also lied to herself, told herself he was telling her he wanted to be with her again.

"I know you've had a rough time lately... and I fear that part of this is my fault." Regina shook her head, smiled, and wiped away some stray tears.

"Nothing you could do could've changed what happened. What happened..." she paused for a moment. "What happened was entirely my fault. The decisions you make determine the life you live... I finally realize that now. But, the thing is, Neal... I miss you more than I can bear and I want you back..." Neal swallowed hard.

"I miss you too, Regina... but the thing is... so much has been going on lately. I'm torn between Emma and Tamara and you, too... And the thing is, I love you..."

"And that's what makes it all so sad," Regina whispered. "We can't be together, no matter what..."

"That's not what I mean, Regina," Neal tried, but she shook her head.

"No... you don't understand. All of them, out there, they think that I almost killed August. They're all out to get me, they want me gone and they don't want me coming back. They don't want to give me chances again... besides, what would Emma say, I mean, I don't want to get between you two..." tears waterfall from her eyes.

"Regina..." Neal's words caught in his own throat. "I'm sorry," Neal mouthed.

"I'm sorry, too," she whispered.

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter was so short! Anyway, R&R, and if you enjoy my work, please check out my ThiefQueen oneshot, "Don't Lose Faith". Thank you!**_


	4. END

"I don't get it, though," Regina mumbled with a sigh as Neal pulled her into an embrace. "What are we going to do? I mean..." she made a helpless gesture once they had broken apart. "They all think I killed August." Neal sighed.

"I don't know..." he mumbled. "But it doesn't matter. I'll take you to town, and we can all work it out. I won't leave your side." Tears welled up in Regina's eyes.

"Do you mean it? You would really do that for me?" Neal blinked.

"I would do anything for you, Regina," he said warmly. He took her into another embrace and she cried.

* * *

_"Mother?" the voice of a very young Regina echoed through the halls. "I had a nightmare. I'm scared." Cora let out a groan and stood up from her bed, straightening herself out._

_"What did I tell you, Regina? If you have a nightmare, just go back to sleep," she said coldly. Regina miserably nodded and skulked back towards her room._

_When she reached her bedroom, though, she didn't go back to bed. Instead, she ran out towards the balcony and looked out into the stars._

_"Why don't you ever come?" Regina wondered absently. "Why don't you ever come when I call you?" she repeated to herself, a little softer. The Blue Fairy always ignored her, it must be, because whenever she called for her, she never came. It was like she didn't care about what happened to her._

_"Was I ever bad?" she wondered. "Or maybe you don't come because Mother was bad," she realized. Still nothing but the vague sound of crickets chirping._

_"Well, that isn't up for anyone but her to decide, dearie," a voice behind her said eerily. She nearly jumped, when she turned around, she saw a strange man in odd clothing._

_"Who are you?" she gaped. "What are you doing in my castle?"_

_"Why, I'm here to answer your wish, dearie," he said simply. "Now, what is it you want?" Regina froze. She knew she should call Mother about this stranger, but she wanted her wish granted..._

_"I wanna go somewhere far away," she said eagerly. "Where there aren't any adults." he grinned._

_"You sure, dearie?" Regina pondered this for a moment._

_"Yes, but as long as I get to go back." He grinned._

_"Very well, dearie." With a snap of his fingers, Regina found herself lying on the ground in a strange area._

_"Hello?" she asked nervously. "Is anyone here?" She paused. Had she made a mistake? She had been so excited, she hadn't really thought about it._

_"HELLO?"_

_"Who are you?" a boy, maybe a year older than her, wondered as he walked out from behind a tree. He looked nervous and even a little jumpy, but she put on a friendly smile so he would know she meant no harm._

_"I'm Regina," she nervously replied. He smiled back at her._

_"Hey, it's okay," He said. "I'm Baelfire, but you can just call me Bae."_

* * *

"For the longest time, I really thought I was alone," Regina said, wiping away a tear. "But now I think I understand."

"Hey, you don't ever have to be alone," Neal said. "As long as we're together, I know we can be happy."


End file.
